Butterfly
by Androsama
Summary: Greed is taking care of the small Envy. And Envy sees something beautiful. It this fanfiction Envy is a small child. I wrote this fanfiction after I saw a fanart about child Envy and papa Greed. This is the translation of my own work!


**Butterfly**

Greed was a really patient and very tolerant person, no matter what. But when he had to take care of Envy, the quickest, most active and the master of disappearence, that was more than enough. But he could nothing to do, after Dante entrusted him with the child while she was gone who knows where. The greedy homonculus of course knew, that the woman only wanted her own space now, that a few months ago she created the newest member of their small family. Greed didn't mind, he only didn't know, that Envy's arrival was the end of the good old, restful days. After Envy was born and he ate the red stones, Dante and Greed had not a single boring day. Like every child – human or homonculus – Envy was real curious too, and as soon he managed to stand up, he started to explore everything on his tiny foots. He touched everything, he climed onto everything and most of the times, it was only the luck, or thanks to Dante's or Greed quick reflexes, that he never got hurt. Not, that homonculi can be hurt easily, and they regenerate really fast. His parents were afraid, that the curious and determined child does something one day, he won't survive so easily.

So, Greed wasn't very happy now, that Dante left him alone with the child, who now was playing really peacefully. Envy looked like an eighteen months old child, but the older homonculus knew, that he's special. He'll grow up, he'll be older, because Dante created him that way. But when he becomes eighteen years old, he won't age anymore, if he survives until that day. In his own way, Greed loved the little scallywag very much, he may have been greedy, but he had parental feelings too, more than Dante had. The woman only cared about, that Envy should not to cause any trouble for her and not to burn the house where they lived together.

Greed squinted at Envy, who was sitting on the ground and was dealing with something very intense. He was playing, like every little children did. There were some colorful, fluffy cubes before him, and he was playing with them very happily. They were outside of the house and were sitting on the grass. Envy once stood and glanced at Greed than walk toward him and reached out to the older homonculus.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Greed asked with a small smile and Envy nodded. He didn't talk much yet, but he understood everything. "Okay, come here!" Greed said, and picked up the small homonculus.

Envy was very happy, when he nuzzled in the big arms, he even nestled to Greed and started "talking" about something on his own language which nobody else understood, only he. Greed was smiling and listened to the baby-talk. He knew it won't stay like this forever, soon Envy would start to grow up, he'll start to talk and all these happy moments will be in the past. He than realized, it's so quiet, and when he looked at Envy, he saw that the small child is looking at something. And he soon realized what it was. There was a huge, colorful butterfly resting on one of the flowers nearby, and that is what caught the small homonculus's attention. Envy watched the beautiful insect, he never saw such gorgeous something in his whole life.

"Papa?" Envy asked and pointed at the butterfly. He wanted to know what it is.

"That's a butterfly, Envy" Greed said and Envy looked at him. "Butterfly" the homonculus repeated.

"Butte… butte… butte... fy…" Envy tried and smiled widely. "Buttefy! Envy Buttefy!" the small homonculus was laughting happily still pointing at the butterfly.

As if the butterfly understood, it lifted and stared to fly towards Envy. When Envy realized, he reached out with his tiny hands to catch that beautiful creature. He didn't want to hurt it, he just wanted to look it. Finally, the butterfly landed on Envy's hand. Greed smiled while Envy watching with wide eyes the insect that was resting on his hand. It's wings were in the colors of blue, yellow, violet and a little bit green too. Envy was laughting happily.

"Envy buttefy! Envy buttefy!" he said with a wide smile and he meant probably, that it's his butterfly.

But he didn't touch it, he didn't want to cause it any pain, he was just watching the butterfly, which streched it's big, beautiful wings without any fear. And it made the little Envy very happy. Greed was only watching him and he enjoyed this perfectly happy, peaceful afternoon.

The End


End file.
